When Love Goes Too Deep
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: What will Ken do to show Daisuke how much his love can goes? Takeru and/or Hikari fans, this is a must-NOT read for you, be warned. Rated R for....... read warnings inside to find out.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and its characters, they belong to their great owners so we have the show on TV today. Say thanks to them. 

Author's notes: I can't believe this..... I actually wrote a fic like THIS???? My lighted-head grew more lighted as I went over the fic. I think I've read too many of a bit screwed and weird angst fics lately..... WARNING!!!! This is a rather...... different Kensuke I've wrote (I know I only have one so far! You don't have to remind me that sheesh!), where Ken possesses a rather..... EXTREME personality, compare to the Kensuke fic I wrote that is. This is definitely a must-NOT read for Takeru and/or Hikari fans, and this fic just controlled over me like evil! I've never thought that I would write a fic over the highest point of **MY** scale, but I eventually did...... Be awared of some bloody bloody in the near end, enjoy...... 

  


When Love Goes Too Deep

  


  
  
I've woke up ten minutes for now, but still refused to open my eyes to adjust to the dim sunlight sneaking into the room. I was meanwhile wallowing in the warmth surrounding me, inhaling the sweet scent in a relaxed manner. Oh, Kami-sama, how could I thank you for giving me this treasure? 

I opened my eyes slowly, arms never letting go of my auburn sleeping beauty under the blanket. Marooned hair, tanned smooth skin that tastes sweeter than any chocolates and candies. Oh, Kami-sama, can anything in this world be more perfect? 

I playfully blowed away a lost lock of his unbelievably soft hair off of his delicate face to get a complete view on it for myself. Four simple words, he is so cute. Through these years we've been together, he had let his hair to grow longer so now it finally gave up on trying to fight against gavity and covered half of his owner's ears. It gets messy sometimes though, it's all right, I don't mind to sort it out for him. He grew taller, but never past the middle of my ears. Perfect, just the right size to cuddle. 

Absent-mindedly, my arms tightened my embrace around him, a cute little whimper escaped from his closed lips. Oh, Daisuke, you're mine forever, no one can ever take you away. 

"Ohayou Ken," he whispered into my neck, sending a flow of electricity throughout my body. I buried my face deeper into his hair with a smile. 

"Ohayou, Daisuke." He nestled more into my embrace, neither of us had spoken a word in the next five to ten minutes, relaxing in each other's arms. However, no matter how much I was enjoying myself, I had to pull myself away to get out of bed for preparing our breakfast. 

"Please Ken, five more minutes....." He begged with his sleepy voice. I was about to give in but the growl of his stomach stopped me from it. He pouted as he knew that growl has ruined his plan, blushing in embarrassment at the same time. Kawaii...... That wasn't surprising, since we were too busy snuggling to each other from yesterday afternoon, throwing the idea, or I should say the word "eating" out of our minds. 

I knelt down to give him a light kiss on the cheek, "we'll be late for school if we don't hurry." 

With that he jumped out of the bed, took his uniform from the closet and darted into the bathroom. He was always a fast runner. I left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. What a loser I am, I couldn't resist the urge, I headed upstairs again to the bathroom. The sounds of Daisuke showering filled the place as I pushed the door open, but he was unawared of my intrusion because of the shower. I quietly slided the bathtub curtain open and caught him with my arms from behind. He gasped in surprise, turning his face to mine so our lips were only millimeters apart. I caught those moist lips of his by mine, water kept running down onto us, every inches of my clothes were soaked by now. 

To my dismay he didn't breath, the kiss was broken off faster than I expected and I felt like as he pulled away, a part of me was being torn. 

"We're going to be late," his eyes never left mine. 

"Who cares about it?" I caught his lips again, this time he remembered to breath so the kiss grew much more longer than the last one. I took off my now damped shirt, but again he broke the kiss. 

"Not here Ken," he said quietly. "We have to pay for the heating gas." 

Understood. I shut off the water and dragged my cutest love in the world out of the bathtub. We shivered in the cold air on our way back to our room, who cares about it? We would warm each other up in the next minute anyways. 

I closed the door behind at the second I stepped into the room, put him down from my arms onto the bed. 

You can never imagine how hard the job of persuading Daisuke to move over and live with me was done. We've been together since the age of thirdteen, but we were too young to get intimated until the age of sixteen. I've moved out from my parents' at the year but Daisuke refused to, he loved his sister too much that my heart felt like being wedged. It was the year of our seventeenth birthday that he finally decided to move out from his family and live with me, which had been an event happened a year ago. 

"I love you Ken," he whispered into my neck the second time of the day. 

"I love you too, Daisuke." Was my reply, I do mean it Daisuke, for more than just three simple words but in a much more complex manner, but in that while I was too tired of thinking about it. Eventually we fell asleep again in each other's arms. 

We were pronounced as absented students that day. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Shopping in the mall on Sunday afternoons seemed to be his favourite activity beside playing soccer, it was also the activity I felt sickening for. Thousands of people are there, stealing glances from us. I've used to those strange looks of 'What are those two doing walking hand in hand?' and I actually found myself enjoying those envy looks from some of them. However, I could never leave my guard down because some of them passing by, girls and sometimes boys, stole adoring glances at my shorter lover, for his beauty I guess. They tried to took my Daisuke away, swallow every part of him, _I knew it._ They were trying to take my Daisuke from me, _I knew it._ For defending I glared at them with pure hatred, that seemed to work the best. 

"Ken?" 

Daisuke pulled me back from my mentle edge, I hided my glare behind my smile. "Nani?" 

"Can I have that chocolate bar?" 

My eyes followed his pointing finger and located it behind the glass window, "sure, why not?" 

He grinned happily, we stepped into that candy shop. He absent-mindedly pulled off my hand to browse around the stands like a little kid. Five minutes later, he joined me with the chocolate bar he asked for in his hand, then we walked to the cashier counter together, hands still disconnected. 

"Two dollars please," the cashier smiled politely at her customer, but what I saw was another one staring at my love without blinking as he was trying to find his wallet in the stuffed backpack. Another one, another enemy. 

"You want one too?" He asked, getting his money out from his wallet. 

"No, I don't need it," I replied, already glaring at the girl. "because you're my chocolate." 

Surprise written on both of their faces, he quickly paid for the item, blushing as he dragged me out of the shop. I kept my murderous glaring at the scared girl until the last second, until she was out of my site. 

"Ken!" He yelled in embarrassment once we stepped out. 

"What? But that's true!" I couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction, as well as the feared look on that girl's face at the back of my mind. I've triumph another battle. 

But my laugh didn't last long, it was sealed when a familiar figure showed up against my will. I could never throw his image out of my mind: Blond hair, cerulean eyes and slender form. He was meanwhile browsing around the displays of the shops somewhere _dangerously_ near us. Oh please Kami-sama, don't let Daisuke to discover his presence, don't let Daisuke to discover his presence........ 

"Takeru!" 

Darn. 

He turned to my love's sweet voice, a questioned look on his face for his different presence but then delighted in the recognization as he headed toward us. 

He grew even more taller than the last time we met him, which was two years ago. "It has been awhile!" 

Yes, it had been. Why can't you just buzz off forever? 

Daisuke's face suddenly darkened a little, "any news form Hikari?" 

Hikari, another familiar name. The blond's ex-girlfriend, also known as Daisuke's ex-crush. 

"No," he lowered his head a bit, the shadow of his bangs covered his eyes instead since has hat has been abandoned. "I kept watching the news reports and papers everyday, but no." 

I bit my tongue to fight back the urge to smirk, she is now sleeping deep underground, and would never be discovered. Who did it you ask? Come on, you know the answer. The girl named Miyako moved to America and hooked up with the boy named Michael, and Daisuke actually asked me 'Who is that?' at the mention of Iori's name. Well then, they were spared. I'm _not_ a blood-thristy killer, but anything for my lovely Daisuke. _Anything._ I noticed suddenly that I have put myself into a state of trance and I snapped myself out of it. 

What I saw was my love and the blond bastard who somehow regained his energy, chatting happily on another subject. The rage of fire burned my heart so badly, it was very close to a heart attack. No Daisuke, don't look at him with your charming brown eyes! They belong to me, _only me!_ Daisuke, look at me, please look at me, LOOK AT ME! 

To my astronishment he cut off the conversation abruptly, turned to me, eyes widened. I felt like he read my mind at that instant. 

"Ken? Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly. I didn't know how he knew but I took his hand into mine, lightly squeezed on it and slightly pulled him away from the blond. His eyes grew even bigger at the act. 

The blond didn't seem to notice, "wanna come to my house for dinner?" 

"Ya, sure." I kind of narrowed my eyes like accepting a challenge, Daisuke kept his eyes on mine with a confuse look the whole time. "We're not in any kind of hurry, ne Daisuke?" 

"Hai......." He was still dumbly staring at me, I love it when he does. At the other hand, I could clearly see jealousy in that boy's blue eyes when I put my arm across my auburn love's shoulders, _I_ was sure that was _not_ distorting. He was jealous of me, who captured Daisuke's heart, that was why he ran into Hikari's arms like a lost puppy. You lost last time, and so would this time. I would not let your smile to reach my auburn love's eyes, and I couldn't bear your single glance at my precious love. Takaishi Takeru, you are my enemy, my life threat. 

That definately wasn't a pleasant evening, just stepping into his apartment had already made me sick. Seeing Daisuke's flirting over my enemy's awards and trophies was just....... never mind, I knew I couldn't help it if it's in his nature. I think I actually, literally, jumped at the contact of his hand and my love's shoulder. How _dare_ him? It was like seeing cracks in our relationship. How would life be without Daisuke? It couldn't even be called a life. 

At that moment, I decided some _"cleaning"_ like I've done before, must be done again in the near future. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

I was lying numbly on the couch, my brain in a state of cloudy, I wanted to kill myself. 

I lost my ring, _our_ ring, because it was too helplessly loose for my slim finger. It's our promise ring, for staying together for the rest of our lives, and now, I've lost it. 

Daisuke told me that was going to happen, and he was right, I really should've listen to him. Would fifteen minute's walk to the jewellery shop kill me? If I've brought it there and adjusted the size, it would now still at where it was. 

The phone at the corner of the living room rang, not that I cared. I left it ringing on itself, eventually it activated the function of the voice box. 

"This is Ichijouji Ken. I cannot answer your call at the moment, please leave down your name and message and I'll call you back as soon as I can....." There came me voice, I never thought it can sounds so stupid. 

"Um, Ken? This is Takeru." I collected myself from trance at the mention of his name, gritted my teeth in involuntary. Daisuke gave him our number on that evening, he's too naive to understand the blond's motive. 

"I found a ring on the floor near the eating table this morning, is it yours?" My jaw dropped to the ground. "Call me back when you have time, ja!" 

'So this is your chance,' I told myself, but how exactly to achieve it? 

'You _have_ experienced this before,' the other part of me reminded harshly. 'It's just a matter of copy and pasting.' 

I silently agreed with the voice. I picked up the phone, dialled the number he exchanged with us, waited patiently with unbelivable calmness. 

"Hello?" His voice came from the other side of the phone, made my body to tense. 

"Hello Takeru, this is Ken." I sounded buddy-buddily. 

"Oh hi Ken, so that ring's yours?" 

"Yes," Calm Ichijouji Ken, keep calm. "It's our promise ring." 

"Oh....." He tried to sound surprised to cover the disappointness in his voice. "Then I must say it's precious to you." 

For crying out loud! "Hm, yes of course it is." 

"Then there's no way I'm keeping it here! I'm coming and give it back!" 

Oh please, just as I've planned. "It's all right, I can come to your place and pick it up." 

"No, I'm coming! Prepare my dinner, ja ne!" 

He hanged up before I made another sound, I put down the phone with a smirk. Better get things prepared. 

I have to admit he's a fast runner, he made the walk between our houses from thirty minutes to fifteen. The door bell rang, I walked to the doorway, inhaled deeply before opening it, he was smiling as the door slided open. 

"Konbawa!" He greeted, stepping into our house. 

"Konbawa." That's right, you're _not_ going to step out of here. 

I leaded him into the living room, told him to sit down on the couch. I sat down beside him, pouring some tea I prepared into the tea cups and gave him one. He accepted it, never knowing what's going to happen. 

"Where's Daisuke?" I almost choked on my tea. So you've came for him, not for my ring. 

I gritted my teeth silently, my heart was wedged again. "He's back for visiting his family, you know he lives with me now." That's the connection I wanted to clean the most, but I know it's futile. Even his family is dead, their love for him will remain in his heart for the rest of his life and plus, I don't want him to suffer through the pain of losing them. 

"When will he be back then?" 

"He'll stay over night there." That's why I decided today's the day. 

"Sou ka....." Again, disappointness in his voice. He casually sipped on his tea, neither of us spoke in the next five minutes. 

"You guys remain me of Hikari," he suddenly said, his gaze on the ceiling. "I lied, I didn't break up with her. We were just having an arguement over something very stupid and then she has disappeared the next day. I think she's running away from me, but it's three years ago! Didn't this punish me enough already?" 

No, it's not enough, because the one you love the most isn't her, it's my Daisuke. I know you loved her, but not as much as him. "Maybe she's on a world-trip, I think she'll be back very soon." I said calmly, like comforting a friend. 

"It can't be! She must be run...... ow......." He felt from the couch in dizziness, the cup shattered when it hit the floor with him. 

So the sleeping pills were finally working, I put down my tea on the table, smirking as I stood up. He tried to fight off the ground, staring at me at the same time. "..... Ken..... What did you...... do this for?" 

He was smarter than I expected, oh maybe it was just me being careless. "I'm not planning to tell you." 

"What........ did you do this for?" He asked again, never gave up on fighting against the dizziness. I glared down at him, yanked him up by the hair to my eye level, he winced in pain. Now our faces were only millimeters away, which was very sickening close. I wondered how two different people can make the same thing to feel totally different. I pressed his back to the wall, taking my pocket knife out like the last time I did this with his girl. 

"Because you love Daisuke." I said, playing my knife on his face without making a cut on his fresh. He remained silent for my statement, tears started to fill his eyes, his head tilting away from the blade without succeed. I searched his pockets and soon found my ring, I put it into mine instead of wearing it, make sure I won't lose it again. 

"It isn't....... like....... what you think......." He said weakly, I moved the knife to his neck. He gasped lightly as I gradually increased the force on it. 

"It isn't huh?" I kept increaing the force, the blade went more and more into his fresh but not yet to the point of bleeding. "But your eyes had betrayed you, I saw longing in them everytime they're on my love." 

He opened his mouth, but closed it again with the loss of words. 

"And I saw the same thing in Miss Perfect's eyes." His sleepy eyes widened in realization. "That's why she's underground now, and you'll got to unite with her, _very soon_." 

"...... Do...... Daisuke....... know?" 

That's what he's caring about before facing death? I was glad I made the decision of killing him tonight. "He's too innocent for knowing that. You, Yagami Taichi, also the public, are still ignorants to her disappearance." His tears were running down his cheeks by now, I gently brushed them away with my free hand. 

"Don't cry...." I whispered in his ear, "that's nothing to be sad about, you have Miss Perfect with you." I pulled my face away, smiled my goodbye. "Maybe I'm not a heartless bastard afterall." 

With that warm blood spurted out from his neck, flying freely in the air for celebrating its freedom. I let his hair go, brushed away the blood on my face with the back of my sleeve as his body went limb and felt on to the ground. I took a look around, blood on the walls, on the table, on the floor, on the curtains, and on my entire body. I sighed, maybe I should've choose a more simple way of doing it so not as much cleaning up have to be done before the next morning. I breathed in deeply, then exhaled in relief. 

"Wha...... what...... happened?" 

My body froze, my eyes in the size of disbelief. I slowly turned to the doorway to see Daisuke with the same facial expression, but fortunately the door behind him was closed. He ran to the limb body on the floor, his shoes soaked with fresh blood. 

He screamed to panting body, "Takeru! Takeru! Hang in there! We'll get you to the hospital!" He got up to the phone, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrisk in time for him to reach it. 

"What happened Ken? Did robbers break in?" I could only see panick in his eyes. 

He swang my hand off, "tell me later, we have to get him to the hospital before it's too late!" He tried to reach the phone again but I stopped him for the second time. "What is it Ken? Can you leave it until later?" 

I shook, pulled him into my embrace. "Ken! Wha......" I caught his lips by mine, he struggled to free himself but I pressed his head towards me. He pummelled on my shoulders, but I didn't stop the kiss until I was dying for out of air, but my hand still grasping on his shoulders. 

"This isn't the time for this!" He never stopped fighting to free himself. 

"Daisuke," I whispered. "Look at me." 

"But this isn't......." 

"Look at me." I cupped his face with my blood-soaked hands, reddening his face in the process. He stared at me with tears running down his face, I kissed them away. 

"I did it." 

"..... Wha......?" 

"I did it, _for you_." 

He kept staring at me, unfocused. 

"He has feelings for you," I raised my hand to show him the pocket knife, he gasped in fear as I threw it out of my hand. "I know it's not right, I know I'm not suppose to do that, but I can't control myself. I know I've gone blind. I know I've gone crazy. I know I'm drowned and I can't swim to the surface for the rest of my life. But the fact is, I _don't_ want to, I'll rather die for it." More tears sliding down his cheeks, I brushed them off my beauty's face. "I love you Daisuke, I did this all for you." 

I kissed him again, this time he was too shocked to fight so the kiss grew more tender. I pressed his body to mine, bring him as physically close as possible, I wasn't it any state to think of the point if he could breath. I only begged, begged for those three words from his lips. They meant life to me, I needed them to survive, I needed them to stay on the edge. Please....... I beg you......... please...... 

"I love you Ken." He whispered simply after our kiss broke, eyes still cloudy. That was all I need. I thank you, Kami-sama, for everything with bliss. 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I KILLED HIKARI AND TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! FLAME ME PLEASE!!!!!!! I'M FLAMING MYSELF ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! But even thought they're dead in my fic *ducks flying tomatoes*, they'll live in our hearts for a life time. Don't you agree with me? Read and Review, flame me as many times as you want! I admit I was in a very weird mood when writing this! 


End file.
